ANTICIPATIONS
by ishani220396
Summary: robert langdon n sophie ... are blissfully happy ... can anything change that ? y do they need to call up beckett and castle at the 12th preceint ? one shot ... bt has chapters in it .. hope u wnjoy .. my first fan fic ... :D


**PROLOGUE**

Paris…the capital of France or the most romantic place on Earth as it is called, is surely magical. The famous case "The Da Vinci Code" based on Leonardo Da Vinci's symbols and paintings, happened here with the murder of Jacques Sauniere, the curator of the Louvre. Sophie Neveu, Sauniere's granddaughter solves his murder case with the help of Robert Langdon, a symbology professor at the world famous university Harvard. They solve the case cleverly just to strike upon a shocking truth: Sophie was the heir of Jesus Christ. She was carrying the bloodline of Jesus, the great.

**CHAPTER-1 **

Robert took Sophie, his girlfriend to the Eiffel Tower. They were on a vacation to Paris. She was quite surprised because they dated near the Eiffel Tower many times. But today, Robert seemed a bit nervous. When they were just under the Eiffel Tower he knelt down and said,

"I guarantee that we'll have tough times.

I guarantee that there'll be moments where one or both of us will want to get out.

But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME?"

_How sweet can anyone be?_, Sophie thought. She had to say yes of course, but she just stood still to save the precious moment. She never wanted to lose him, never ever.

Suddenly Robert shouted out and pulled her back. There was a gun shot that hit Robert's shoulder.

"ROBERT!" she shouted.

They were surrounded by security guards all of a sudden. The man who had shot the bullet was arrested. An ambulance was called, where Robert lost his consciousness.

He woke up to find Sophie sobbing besides him.

"Yes…" She said

"What yes?" Robert asked, interrupting her.

"Yes, I'll marry you." And she gave him a soft hug.

"But how am I here?" Robert asked.

"Remember Remy?"

"Who was Remy?"

"Teabing's servant. His cousin wanted to shoot me because according to him, I was responsible was Remy's death. But you came in between. The bullet hit your shoulder; it's just a small wound. You'll be fine soon." she replied and hugged him once again.

**CHAPTER -2**

Robert and Sophie were back from their honeymoon at Miami in Florida when Sophie realized that she wasn't well.

"Robert! Robert!" she shouted out.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked, sounding concerned when she started vomiting.

"I so don't feel fine. Can we go to the doctor?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just get the car" and supported her by the elbow.

They went to the doctor who recommended some pregnancy tests.

"You seem very weak Mrs. Sophie." She said. "There are a few tests you need to get done. The reports can be collected the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you so much doctor." Sophie said.

Back home, Robert gave Sophie a ring.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Promise me Sophie, if you're pregnant, you'll wear the ring." He said.

"Sure, if you give it to me, why won't I wear it?" and she stretched up to her toes to kiss him.

**CHAPTER -3**

Sophie collected the reports and called Robert to a café to show him the reports. She was waiting for him when he came, mesmerizing like always. No wonder Sophie had married the right guy. He came and gave her a slight hug.

"What does the report say?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Robert," Sophie started when she was suddenly interrupted by a loud "Hi Robert!" behind him. He turned and was surprised! It was Vittoria!

"Vittoria! What a pleasant surprise!" Robert seemed glad to see her again.

"Oh I was just passing by when I saw you enter. I've been called by the Harvard University to teach physics. I just came to New York for that." She replied.

"Wow, then we'll be teaching together!" Robert exclaimed.

_Together, ugh, _Sophie thought.

"Robert, won't you introduce me to your friend?" Vittoria asked.

"Umm, no Vittoria. Sophie's not my friend, she's my wife." Robert said.

WIFE! Vittoria's imagination knew no bounds; she always thought that she'd marry Robert, before knowing that he was married, and after knowing a shocking truth.

"And this Vittoria, a really good friend of mine. I helped her solve the case of Illuminati." Robert told Sophie, who smiled at her but didn't get one back.

He then ordered three cups of hot coffee. The waiter came back with three cups but accidentally spilled some on Sophie's hand.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Sophie!" Robert went ahead and wiped her hand with a tissue, and to his surprise found out that she was wearing the ring.

"Is that what I think?" he asked, excited.

"Yes!" Sophie replied, looking happier than ever.

They both kissed gently, their bodies locking onto each others softly and then parted.

"What's the matter?" Vittoria asked, jealously.

"I'm going to be a dad! Isn't that great?" Robert said.

Vittoria hurriedly got up and started going out.

"Vittoria, what's wrong?" Robert asked.

She then took out a file from her handbag and threw it at Robert. He opened it to discover a shocking truth: the very truth that made Vittoria think she'll marry Robert. SHE WAS PREGNANT.

"Ok, but who's the dad? Aren't you married?" Robert asked.

"YOU are the dad, Mr. Robert Langdon. And I always thought you'll marry ME." She shouted and stomped out of the café.

**CHAPTER-4**

Robert turned, and to his horror saw Sophie standing behind him. _I never told her about Vittoria, and now I am in danger_, he thought. Sophie did not wait to say anything: she was just thinking that she had married the right guy earlier at the café and now, he meant disgusting to her. She picked up her handbag from the table and left Robert alone with his thoughts. He followed her calling out "Sophie! Sophie! Stop please!" but in vain. She was too upset by this horrible thing Robert had done.

Frustrated, Robert too went out of the café behind Sophie. She saw him and started walking faster: as a result, she tripped and was about to fall when suddenly Robert ran and caught her in his arms. They stood still: Sophie locked in his blue eyes and Robert locked in her olive green eyes. She pulled herself apart from his soft, warm comforting arms and kept on walking.

Robert knew he had to get the car. So he took out his car and opened the door next to him for Sophie. She was passing by and he said, "You can't obviously walk back home so please, sit inside. Please?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Sophie banged the front door and sat in the passenger's seat. "As you wish", he said.

He drove back to his home, saying sorry to her more than a hundred times, but she ignored it totally. When they reached a traffic signal, Robert knew exactly what he had to do. The car stopped as it had to but as soon as the light turned green, he didn't start the car. "I won't start the car if you don't forgive me." He said.

Sophie had no idea what to do. She didn't want to forgive him but the cars honking their horns behind them were disturbing her a lot.

"Ok fine, you're forgiven." She finally said.

And with that, he started the car and reached home.

**CHAPTER-5**

Robert woke early the next day and went out for his morning walk as usual. He came back and saw Sophie packing her bags.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Robert asked, surprised.

"I'm going back to grandmother's place. I can't stay with you." She replied.

"But Sophie, I said I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I am going Robert."

Robert had not expected this. Sophie went to her bed, exhausted, and soon fell asleep.

He thought for a while. _Should I really let her go? Maybe she gets de-stressed if she spends time with her grandmother._

Sophie woke up, and started packing her bags again, surprised that she slept again at such an odd time.

"I think you should go to your grandmother's place for a week. You'll be de-stressed, at least." Robert finally said.

Sophie ignored him and picked up her bags, which fell at once, due to the heavy weight.

"Come on Sophie, I'll pick that up for you." He said, picking up her bags and then took out the car to drop her.

They reached the house, where Marie, Sophie's grandmother, greeted them warmly. She hugged Sophie lightly and escorted them inside.

"Grand mere, I'm pregnant." Sophie said.

"Oh wow! That's great news!" Marie said.

"But the problem is…" Sophie said when Robert suddenly interrupted, "She gets bored at home when I go to the university. And the doctor told her to leave her job, so that she's not pressurized. So I got her here, keeping in mind she'd feel better here for a week."

"That's perfectly fine, anytime for my lovely granddaughter!"

After a while, Robert decided to leave. He asked Sophie to come with her till the car.

"Why the hell didn't you let me tell the truth about Vittoria to grand mere?" Sophie said.

"Because, I don't want you thinking about her!" and he leaned down to kiss her.

**CHAPTER-6**

Robert came back home and tried contacting Vittoria. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Vittoria, this is Robert."

"What do you want now?" she asked, sounding not much interested in the conversation.

"I was just asking about our baby..." he said, hesitantly.

"Your problem, is not your problem anymore." And saying so, she kept the phone.

After a week, Robert went to get Sophie back.

"Vittoria's having an abortion, so you can rest in peace now." he told her when they were on a walk in the park.

"Good." she said.

They came back home and the days passed by.

**CHAPTER-7**

Robert and Sophie were invited to the 500th anniversary of Rome. This was because Robert had saved the Vatican City and indirectly Rome by solving the case of Illuminati. What they didn't expect was: to find Vittoria still pregnant and with a guy.

"Vittoria, you didn't have an abortion?" Robert asked as soon as he saw her.

"I told you that your problem is not your problem any more!" was the reply she gave.

"But then…" Sophie said when suddenly Vittoria interrupted her, "Meet Mark, Robert, my fiancé." She obviously hated Sophie that is why just ignored her.

_Fiancé? Did I hear her right?_ Robert was puzzled.

"Hello," Mark said, taking out his hand.

"Hello. So, you have no problem with Vittoria?" Robert asked, shaking his hand.

"No, why would I? Because she's pregnant with your kid?" Sophie felt awkward listening to all that.

"Hah! Those are all old stories, Mr. Langdon. I love Vittoria and that is all that matters." He continued.

"Oh baby! I love you too" Vittoria said, and kissed him.

"Well then, best of luck to both of you." Sophie said and pulled Robert towards her and left with him.

**CHAPTER-8**

One day, Robert came back home to find Sophie crying.

"Why are you crying sweetheart? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Robert, I saw this movie today, about an autistic child." She said.

"And?"

"I thought what if our child also turns out to be autistic or dyslexic?" she said, not being able to control her tears anymore.

"Aw, Sophie, that won't happen. Why are you getting depressed? The child will be perfectly fine, I guarantee that."

"Like you guaranteed if you didn't ask me to be yours, you'll regret it for the rest of your life?" she smiled now, playfully.

"Exactly like that!" he said, giving her a soft, warm hug. Sophie seemed to get lost in his arms.

**CHAPTER-9**

Vittoria's child was delivered but a week pre mature. It was kept in the incubator. After a week, she went to the hospital with Mark, to get the baby back.

"Doctor, I'm Vittoria, where's my child?"

"Oh yes, please come with me."

They were taken to the nursery where there are a lot of pre mature babies. The doctor showed them their baby but was shocked to see that it had stopped breathing.

"What's wrong doctor?"

"I'm sorry, but your child is dead."

"WHAT?" Vittoria was traumatized.

She ran out of the hospital, and kept running until she found a taxi. But then a nurse came and said that the baby had started breathing once again! Mark was requested to take the baby.

Vittoria was heading to just one destination: Robert Langdon's place. Now that her child was dead, she didn't want Sophie's child to be alive, too. Totally helpless and in a state of despair, she burst out into tears, which by now had become totally uncontrollable. The taxi driver too was surprised, but kept on driving; it was none of his business anyhow.

"Drive fast!" Vittoria ordered.

**CHAPTER-10**

"Robert! Hurry up!" Sophie called out to him.

"I don't know why but the car's not starting!"

Sophie was upset. She was visiting her grandmother after a long time and they had an appointment with the doctor after that.

"Yeah, now we can go ahead." Robert said, starting the car.

"ROBERT!" someone called out.

"Now who has come at this time?" Sophie said who was quite irritated by now.

A lady appeared in front of their car. Sophie suddenly realized who it was: Vittoria!

_What the hell is she doing here?_

"Vittoria, what's wrong?" Robert said, getting out of his car while Sophie sat inside.

"My child's dead Robert, he's dead" and with that Vittoria burst out into tears.

"What?" Robert was shocked.

Sophie was watching her crying like anything and Robert, who was trying to console her at his best. She knew it had to be Vittoria to spoil her day.

"I think you should stay here for a few days. You'll feel better."

"Robert, are we going?" Sophie asked from inside the car, pissed off by now.

"Yes darling, let me make Vittoria comfortable in our house and then we'll go."

Sophie was annoyed like hell by now. Robert had planned to go with her, and now, he was making Vittoria comfortable in their house!

After some 10-15 minutes, Robert came back and drove quickly to her grandmother's house. Sophie remained quiet the whole journey.

At her grandmother's place, Vittoria called up Robert, "I'm hungry. Where's the spaghetti?"

"It's in the second cupboard from right."

"No, it's not there."

Robert lowered his phone and asked Sophie, "Where's the spaghetti?"

"Third cupboard from right", she replied.

"Yes, it's the third cupboard from the right."

"Thanks."

"You seem to have a guest preparing spaghetti at your home, Sophie." Marie said.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine…he just visited us for a few days." Robert said before Sophie could say anything.

Robert and Sophie then went to the doctor. On the way, both of them were quiet, when suddenly Robert's phone began ringing.

"Vittoria?" he asked.

"Robert, I want to watch TV but then I can't find the remote. Where's it?"

"It's just inside the side drawer of the room."

"Oh here, I found it, thanks."

Sophie was terribly angry with her. They were in the doctor's OPD when Robert's phone rang once again.

He didn't see whose phone it was; he didn't pick it up.

The doctor continued, "Mrs. Sophie, you need to have more of fruits and less of fried. Also avoid having too cold or too hot things. So Mr. Langdon, I guess you'll have to take some time out of your busy schedule to take care of some minor things that matter a lot….Mr. Langdon?" the doctor asked, sensing that he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yeah, I'll just have to take her out for walks, for a change, give her healthy food stuff and..." Robert couldn't finish his sentence because of yet another phone call. This time, he picked it up.

"What's the matter Vittoria?"

Sophie understood how busy her husband was.

"When are you coming back Robert?" Vittoria asked.

"Just in half an hour or so." He said.

They left the hospital and on the way back, Robert could no longer be mum.

"What's with you Sophie? Why are you sulking?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sulking. Of course, what am I to you Mr. Robert Langdon?"

"Sophie, please, calm down."

"Why Robert? Why? What will I get for that? My husband had an ex-girlfriend who was pregnant with his child and when the child dies, he gets her to our place. Wonderful. What's more, she's making spaghetti in my kitchen, watching TV in my bedroom and wants my husband to come back early. Wow. I'd rather be a single mother Robert, than give my child such a dad like you." She replied firmly, but knew she wanted to cry.

"Sophie," Robert said, but he was interrupted.

"No, I don't want your apologies or any discussion on the topic. For god's sake, leave me alone."

**CHAPTER-11**

Vittoria had to get rid of Sophie's child. So she tried killing her many times.

When Sophie woke up one day, she went to the kitchen to have water, as usual. But she accidentally slipped on soapy water that was spilled all over the floor. "Aah!" she shouted and Robert suddenly came and saved her in the nick of time.

"Sophie, are you alright?" he asked.

"No, my ankle's sprained. Ouch!" she shouted.

"Oh my god! Sophie are you fine? I just thought I'll do some of your job, so I washed some of the clothes…I didn't know that you'd fall! I'm sorry." Vittoria said, with not even a hint of guilt in her voice.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Sophie said.

"No, you're not." Robert said and gave her a gentle massage on her ankle. It was alright in the next few minutes!

"I'm fine _now_, Robert." She said.

"Really?" he asked and Sophie nodded. With that, he gave her a slight hug.

The next day, Vittoria said she'd help Sophie cook the food. So they made pasta and Vittoria secretly mixed some poison in Sophie's pasta.

But Sophie vomited before lunch and said she won't have lunch.

"Have a glass of milk at least?" Robert insisted.

"Yeah sure, I'll have it." Sophie replied.

"And if you're not having your pasta, I'll have yours." He said.

"No, Robert, leave it. It'll be too much for you." And saying so, she threw the pasta in the dustbin. She obviously hadn't expected Robert to eat that pasta.

**CHAPTER-12**

Days passed by and once, Robert was invited at a very prestigious function to give a speech on Historical Symbols. It was a big step in his career.

"Good luck Robert. I wish I could come with you…but then"

Robert continued, "Rest is more important." And he hugged her.

"Sophie, you feel warm, do you have fever?"

"Yeah, just 99 degrees. It's ok, I'll take care."

"No, I won't go. I'll stay here with you."

"Oh come on Robert! Don't be silly! It's a big step in your career, you should go."

And she kissed him.

Once he was gone, Vittoria insisted Sophie to go on a walk with her.

"Come with me Sophie, I know a very nice place where you'll definitely enjoy."

"Sure, let me get ready."

They went to a park. Vittoria remembered that day when she got to know that Sophie was allergic to bees. Anyone allergic to bees may die instantly when stung by a bee.

There, at the park, she made Sophie sit on a bench and opened out a box from which came out a bee! Vittoria was immune to bees and she knew this was the easiest way to kill Sophie. Suddenly, a car pulled towards them. A scared Sophie saw who was inside: Robert! He was back! He pulled Sophie towards himself and made her sit in the car.

Vittoria, who understood that she was caught red handed, started running. But Robert caught her in time. Two policemen from the NYPD came and arrested her for the crime.

"Robert! How did you reach here?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, I went back home halfway because the event had been postponed. I reached home and found Vittoria's note." And he pulled out a piece of paper that said, 'Taking Sophie out for a walk. Vittoria.'

"I understood that there was something fishy because Vittoria hated you." Robert continued, "So I came here, it was your favorite park. I saw her opening that box which had a bee. I called the NYPD and got her arrested. She'll be imprisoned for at least two years."

"Oh Robert, I love you!"

"I love you too."

They kissed, their bodies softly locking onto each others and then parting.

**AFTER TWO YEARS**

**CHAPTER-13 **

At the NYPD bureau, Richard Castle the famous writer, asked out Kate Beckett, an officer.

"Beckett, could you please come with me for a while?" he said.

"What is it Castle?" she asked and went to a so called 'private corner' with him.

Even though they never said it, Kate and Richard had liked each other since quite a while. Ryan and Esposito were always teasing them.

"Oh Beckett I don't know how to say this but…"

"It's ok Castle, I know what you're going to say." She replied

"You know? Anyways, I've practiced a lot, so I'll say it. I love you Beckett, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What answer do you expect?"

"Most probably a yes?"

"Sorry, it's a big NO"

"WHAT? Please Beckett, please?"

"Ok, yes."

Richard bent down to kiss her, when suddenly out of nowhere, Ryan and Esposito came.

"Oh, are we disturbing something private?" Ryan asked, playfully.

"Yes!" Richard said.

"No!" Kate said.

"Anyways. Beckett, the mayor wants to talk to you." Esposito said and left with Ryan.

"I have to go." She said.

"One sec, does the mayor know about our relationship?" Richard asked.

"Oh come on, Rick, of course not." And she left.

"So you finally asked her out?" Ryan asked Richard when he came out.

"Yeah!" he replied.

**CHAPTER-14**

Back home, Richard was watching TV with his mom, Martha and daughter, Alexis. His phone rang. It was Kate. Thinking it must be something private, he went to another room and picked up the phone.

"Hi Beckett!" he said.

"Kate. I'm your girlfriend now, remember?"

"How can I forget that?"

"Anyways Rick, there's been a kidnapping and we have to go. Come to the bureau."

"Sure. Love you"

"Love you too"

When he came back to his room, Alexis asked him, "What happened dad? Why did you go to the other room?"

"Nothing special. But I'll tell you later, got to go" and winked at her.

**CHAPTER-15 **

They reach the house which was Robert Langdon's house!

"What exactly happened Mrs. Sophie?" Kate asked.

"Our 2 year old child has been kidnapped." she said.

"Our 2 year old children have been kidnapped." Robert corrected her.

"They don't even know how many children they have!" Richard whispered to Kate.

"Shut up Castle!" she said.

Sophie got angry with Robert and made a face at him.

"Do you have a photo of your kids?" Kate asked them.

"Yes." Robert said and took out his wallet. He took out a photo of Sophie and her 2 year old child, Sarah. Also he took out a photo of Vittoria's child, Jacob, who now stayed with them as she was in jail. Suddenly a photo of Vittoria also fell down.

"Who's she who's she?" Richard asked, teasing him.

Kate stamped on his foot, forcefully and intentionally.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Castle can I have a talk with you?"

"Yeah sure" and he escorted him to the sofa.

He explained how Vittoria had turned out to be pregnant when his wife, Sophie was also pregnant. She was informed that her child was dead and she tried killing Sophie. For that, she was jailed. After that, Mark, his fiancé, came up with her child and left it with them. Sophie took time adjusting with two kids, but she obviously loved Sarah more than Jacob, who was named by Robert. Sophie explained this to Kate.

Kate and Richard took a few evidences with them and left for the NYPD bureau.

**CHAPTER-16 **

Alexis wanted to buy a dress for a date with her boyfriend, Ashley. Richard took Kate with them.

"How's this dad?" Alexis asked Richard, trying out a blue dress.

"Umm…not that good."

"No Alexis, you look amazing in this." Kate said.

"Why don't you try this?" Richard said, giving her a white dress.

While Alexis was changing, Richard took a dress for Kate.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Amazing." She replied.

"Excuse me, please pack this for me." He said to a salesgirl.

"But why? I never said I wanted it." Kate said.

"But I'm giving it to you! I never asked if you wanted it!"

Alexis tried out a few more dresses and finally bought the first one.

"What's the other dress for dad?" Alexis asked, sensing that it might be for Kate.

"Oh this is for Paula, my agent. She'd love it." He replied, making Kate jealous.

"Then go to her only." Saying so, Kate left.

"What did you do dad? She got so pissed!" Alexis said.

"Sorry."

**CHAPTER-17 **

Meanwhile, all was not well at Robert's house. He came back home and found Sophie crying.

"What is it Sophie?" he asked and then saw the video clips she was watching. They were Sarah's videos. He sat near her and she wept on his shoulder.

"It's ok Sophie, its ok. The NYPD will find them soon."

"I don't want Jacob! I just want Sarah!" she said, frustrated.

"Ok, ok. She'll be with you very soon." He assured her.

**CHAPTER-18 **

At the NYPD bureau, Ryan and Esposito get to know about Richard's break-up. They try adding heat to it.

"Hey Castle; I heard you bought a dress for Paula? How was it? How did she look?" Ryan asked while Kate got angrier than ever.

Richard decided to make her more jealous.

"Oh, the dress was amazing you know. And Paula…oh my god she was looking too hot in it. You guys should've seen her."

"Ah! Ryan we missed the fun!" Esposito said while Kate was burning with jealousy.

"That's too bad." Ryan replied.

**CHAPTER-19 **

Kate was a hell lot angrier than what Richard thought. He went to her house in the evening with his next book, 'Naked Heat' that had still not hit the markets, with the dress she had picked at the mall. He ringed the bell. Kate came and saw it was him.

"Hi Kate!" he said and she slammed the door on his face.

"Let me in Kate! Please!"

She opened the door saying, "What is it? Why don't you go back to Paula?"

"Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything but went inside. He closed her eyes and told her not to open them until he told her to. Then he took her to the sofa and kept the dress and the book in her lap.

"Open your eyes now." He said.

She saw the dress and the new book and said, "This dress…"

"Was meant to be for Paula but she didn't like it" he said, teasing her.

Kate couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and started going inside when Richard's hand caught her instantly. He pulled her slowly towards him, his face inches away from hers.

"The dress was meant only and only for you." He said.

And she felt his lips gently touching against hers. She threw he hands around his neck and kissed him more.

**CHAPTER-20**

Robert had got a ransom call for his kids. The kidnappers had called Robert, without any money, surprisingly. They had warned him to bring any police official with him. Sophie didn't want him to go, thinking about the dangers he might face. So it was finally decided that Castle would go, because he wasn't a police official and didn't want Robert to take risk.

"Oh god Sophie! They want me to come at the road intersection of The Central Mall to get the kids! And they want me to go without any money or police official!" Robert said.

"You won't go!" Sophie told him.

"Maybe I can go." Richard said.

"But they don't want the NYPD to be involved!"

"But I'm not a police officer. And they won't know how you look. So it's decided, I'll go."

They reach the decided place.

"Take care Rick. Do not get in trouble." Kate told Richard.

He winked at her and went off.

"This guy will never get any better." Esposito commented.

Richard goes there with Robert's mobile and gets a call.

"We know you're not Robert Langdon Mr. Black Jacket." The caller said.

"Go back home and send the REAL Robert Langdon. You think you could fool us!" he continued.

Meanwhile, Kate had successfully traced the call. They were now headed off to the place.

"NYPD, NYPD open up!" they said.

"Get lost!" a voice shouted.

They forcefully went in to find the mastermind of this game. It was Vittoria!

"Vittoria! You kidnapped my children!" Robert was surprised.

"Yes Robert yes! I couldn't kill Sophie to get you. So I escaped from the jail and got your children kidnapped. Jacob and Sarah. Hah! You think I would've been sitting all this while doing nothing?" she snapped at him.

"You are insane Vittoria, INSANE. Jacob is actually YOUR child, who was apparently dead. Mark came and left him with us. We brought him up." Sophie snapped back.

"WHAT?"

"Yes Vittoria. God only knows what things you didn't do to get me."

"That's it Ms. Vittoria. You're under arrest. And according to the law, you'd be imprisoned for life now." Kate said, getting hold of her.

"Please, let me have Jacob, Please!" she pleaded.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Jacob and Sarah came running towards Robert and Sophie who hugged them tightly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Castle and Ms. Kate. We owe you our lives." Sophie was really happy.

"It's ok Mrs. Sophie. Anytime for you." She smiled back.

**AN YEAR LATER **

**EPILOGUE**

Robert was happy with Sophie and Sarah. Jacob lived with his aunt and they used to visit him every now and them.

And what about Castle? He was in a happy relationship with Kate, his inspiration for the 'Heat Wave' series and also his fiancé.

**THE END**


End file.
